rocketrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Red
Once a hero, always a hero, Red started out his Pokemon adventure at a very young age when he captured his Poliwag, named Poli. Poli would have evolved into a Poliwhirl, also named Poli (That's how nicknames work right?) as he turned 11 and knew that that was the age he would begin his Pokemon journey. Red would eventually meet Blue and get his ass kicked, which would cause Red to get another Pokemon that would be his signature pokemon and the pokemon he would use to take down gym leaders, elite four members, and even the champion as he began his Pokemon journey with his Pikachu, Pika. After Red became champion he looked up at the stars and wondered, where to go next? Red would leave his title as champion on the ropes as he went to have adventures with Ethan, once again taking down the Rocket industry as he quickly became good friends with him along with a girl he met previously in his journey, Yellow. One or Two years later, Red once again began his journey, at the Sevii Islands! Red would then find Green, being attacked by Deoxys as the new Rocket Admins (Possibly the same ones from this RP), the Beast Warrior Trio, and Deoxys all confronted Red, all under control by their leader GIOVANNI. Red knew that this was bad news as he found out Professor Oak was kidnapped by these batch of villains. Venusaur underwent special training to learn a new move known as Frenzy Plant, but to no avail. Finally, Mewtwo confronted Red after their previous encounter in Cinnabar Island, as they join forces to quickly take down Deoxys and win the gold! Thus begins a brand new Pokemon journey with Red continuing to grow stronger at every turn to take down Team Rocket once again, and to grow new bonds. Pokemon (On Hand) #Poli (Poliwrath) Known Moves: Earthquake, Hydro Pump, Low Sweep, Dynamic Punch #Saur (Venusaur) Known Moves: Frenzy Plant, Sleep Powder, Sunny Day, Solarbeam #Pika (Pikachu) WARNING: Known Moves are shown to be extremely more powerful than they appear in games. Known Moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Volt Tackle #Snor (Snorlax) WARNING: This pokemon can resist most physical attacks for his size, something most Wailords cannot even accomplish Known Moves: Harden, Snore, Rest, Mega Punch #Blasty (Blastoise) Known Moves: Hydro Cannon, Hydro Pump, Double Team, Protect #Aero (Aerodactyl) Known Moves: Dragon Claw, Hyper Beam, Fly, and Take Down Shenanigans (Non canon stuff that has happened) N, Yami Bakura, and a couple of other guys although I think it was just those two really, were in the middle of a place called the Mushroom Kingdom. Red happened to have been there for a while and managed to singlehandedly take down most of the creatures in the Mushroom Kingdom before, quite suddenly, AN ARMY APPEARED. Red was already outrunning various others beforehand so when this happened Red knew exactly what to do, make a distraction and go with it. Red hid inside a warp pipe as Pikachu came out with an incredible Thunderbolt that would pierce the heavens if that was possible, clearly showing off his strength as the two of them went back inside the pipe. Once inside Bullet Bills appeared completely out of nowhere as Red smirked, he knew exactly what to do as he shouted "GO BLASTY!" Blasty appeared, however the Bills were going far too fast to meet the eye as it hit Blastoise as he tried making a protect immediately after Red shouted "NOW! USE PROTECT!" Red was saddened by this but knew he had to keep on going, as he continued in the underground he found a good flanking spot that would wipe out the entire Koopa Army and he would be able to continue on with his quest. Red sent out Aero as he shouted "USE HYPERBEAM!" as Aero quickly responded to charge up and launch it at the entire Mushroom Kingdom, wiping out all Pipes, Blocks, and even Castles that would stand within its path. Red smirked once more as he walked forward and never turned back, he knew he'd have to be home sometime or another, he eventually did find the pipe leading home, well to Celedon City rather, thus we end this part with a cliffhanger of what will happen next in Red's shenanigans. (Will add more later, and will make it clear that they are separate parts of the story) CANON EVENTS Red comes out of the warp pipe to Celadon City, which would be from an underground storage facility in Canon where Red met his old friend Diglett as he climbed up towards the surface, saddened but manned up to leave Diglett behind. He would then walk up to the gates and meet a Bulbasaur, named Bulba, and a Honchkrow, who just so happened to be the gatekeeper. Red met these two and introduced his pokemon to them as he continued along his quest. (More to be added later) Category:Needs Info Category:Characters